bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kikaito Kurogane
Kikaito (キカイト) is another Sora Clone, And the only one who wields a zanpakuto and wears yellow. Unlike the rest of his brothers, he has a very robot-like body. His item is a lemon cotton candy. (Though he's shown with curry as well.) Personality Kikaito is a well brought up as a child and is percieved by others as such. He suffers emotional detachment from his brothers but finds solace in the company of others who share a mutual trust with him. His passion is playing piano and this provides essential release to himself and allows him to converse with others of similar interests. People find fault in his attention span, on occasion his head seems 'up in the clouds' - but none-the-less he is a dignified individual (in his sense of the word). He is also amazingly athletic, able to preform insane feats of agility. Kikaito, being a pretty basic Sora Clone, has very simple, weak emotions. His facial expressions will often exaggerate how strongly he feels about something, should he choose to use one at all. He does it to avoid hurting someone's feelings, or to make up for what he lacks emotionally; you will only see him do this with his family. He has no desire to outshine his brother, Kaito, and is aloof when it comes to being compared to him. He will point out the differences between them, however. Kikaito is unbiased and selfless - mostly because he has no attachment to others or objects right off the bat. He could know you for years and never change his opinion. He's always been interested in learning, filling his data, and takes time to learn people's names and things about them, even if it means he has to resort to using the internet.When it comes to romance, Kikaito generally refrains from making any moves. He either overlooks or dismisses any attempts by others to spark something, but will get flustered if it continues for a long amount of time. He'll attempt to distance himself. It's not a big part of his life, and he's never had a big opinion about it. He's never been one for excessive singing, and only does it upon request. Even then, he'll inquire as to why the request is being made, and will refuse unless he finds the reasoning to be logical. On another hand, he doesn't do so well with sudden physical contact from strangers. Despite being nonchalant and borderline emotionless, Kikaito won't tolerate constant harassment. He'll forcefully remove the subject of irritation away when words fail. And he has the strength to do it. Regardless; it take a lot to aggravate him. He will attempt to carry on as normal if something is making him uneasy, but has no problem with sharing his mind. Expect lots of anti-social behavior and quiet, constant whirring of fans in an effort to cool and calm him down. And large amounts of consumption if he gets his hands on any curry. History Powers and Abilities Shunpo Expert: Keen Intellect: Kikaito is very good at solving puzzles, and can finish a rubik's cube in a blink of an eye. Zanpakuto Kougan Anki '(鋼金暗器''Golden Blade): Kougan Anki is a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which is a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a gold hilt and gold sheathe. '''Shikai: It is triggered by the command "Gold" (金, kin). Shikai Special Ability: It is a bladed weapon that can change into six different forms, the last one being only discovered later on in the series. Its five forms are (in order): :*Kiba (牙''Fang'') - The first, base stance of the Kōgon Anki is a large pole-arm type weapon, with grip-handles in the middle, and a large clubbing end on the bottom. Its the form that is often used by Kikaito. The blade is a thicker version of the kind found on a naginata :*Ryū (龍''Dragon'')　- The second stance, The Chain-Sickle, or Kusari-Gama. It is a very potent weapon, capable of disrming, entrapping, or directly harming the enemy from a distance. Next to Kiba, its the other form Kikaito oftenlly use. :*Kyoku (極''Zenith'') - The third stance of the Kōgon Anki, The Giant Scissors. Primarily a weapon made for disarm, against large opponents it can inflict massive wounds. :*Mikazuki (三日月''Crescent Moon'') - The fourth stance of the Kōgon Anki, The Boomerang. When thrown, the boomerang moves through the air so fast that it creates a buzzing noise. It returns to its users hands both after impact, or after a miss. :*An (暗''Darkness'') - The fifth stance of the Kōgon Anki, The Bow and Arrow. The arrows seem to have no apparent storage space, although they are made of the same red and gold material as the rest of the Kōgon Anki. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Transformation 2nd Form: Kikaito can transform into a long-hairded blond with white wings on his back and speaking very politely using an extremely formal speech pattern. And he did not use his zanpakutō. *'Power Augmentation': While in his 2nd form, Kikaito's gained his power and giving him a vast reiatsu in both strength and speed. The transformation gives him a wings with great strength and speed. While in this form, his attacks seem to focus almost exclusively on powerful Kidō's. *'Enhanced Strength': While in his 2nd form, Kikaito has shown that he has greater strength, which he uses to overwhelm an powerful enemy. *'Enhanced Speed': His transformation allowed him to possess increased speed. *'Enhanced Durability': With this form, Kikaito becomes more durable, shown when he is thrown across several city blocks and comes out from the attack relatively unscathed. Kidō Expert: *'Sai' (塞, Restrain): Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. *'Hainawa' (這縄, Crawling Rope): An energy rope entangles the target's arms. *'Seki' (斥, Repulse): Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. *'Geki' (撃, Strike): Engulfs the target in red light, completely paralyzing them. Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" ("自壊せよロンダニーニの黒犬!! 一読し・焼き払い・自ら喉を掻き切るがいい!") *'Hōrin' (崩輪, Disintegrating Circle): Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempt to trap a target. the end of it remains in the hands of the user allowing them to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. The Kidō is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together. Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!" ("自壊せよロンダニーニの黒犬!! 一読し・焼き払い・自ら喉を掻き切るがいい!") *'Sekienton' (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape): Creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb. *'Kyokko' (曲光, Curved Light): Hides the target from sight, by bending light. The spell has the ability to totally hide the presence and reiatsu of the user or specified object. *'Shitotsu Sansen' (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam): Forming a golden triangle with one's finger, it shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in a shape of an equilateral triangle. *'Tsuribosh'i (吊星, Suspending Star): Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net. *'Enkosen' (円閘扇, Arc Shield): Summons a shield of condensed reiatsu to block opponents' attacks. *'Kakushitsuijaku' (摑趾追雀, Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows): Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude.18Incantation: "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain." ("南の心臓 北の瞳 西の指先 東の踵 風持ちて 集い雨払いて散れ") *'Rikujōkōrō' (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light): Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams.20Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" ("雷鳴の馬車 糸車の間隙 光もて此を六に別つ!") *'Hyapporankan' (百歩欄干, Hundred Steps Fence): A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile. *'Sajo Sabaku' (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes): Similar to Bakudō No. 4, but stronger, this spell binds the arms of a target. *'Tozanshō' (倒山晶, Inverse Mountain Crystal): Creates an inverted pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster. *'Gochūtekkan' (五柱鉄貫, Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars): Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains to pin a target to the ground. Incantation: "Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end." ("鉄砂の壁、僧形の塔、灼鉄熒熒、湛然として終に音無し;) *'Tenteikūra' (天挺空羅, Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air): Transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. The messages can be spoken either by the caster or by another within the vicinity of the caster. Incantation: "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens." ("黒白の羅！二十二の橋梁 六十六の冠帯 足跡・遠雷・尖峰・回地・夜伏・雲海・蒼い隊列 太円に満ちて天を挺れはし) *'Kuyō Shibari' (九曜縛, Nine Sunlight Traps): Creates eight black holes that emit spiritual energy in the personal space surrounding the target, with a ninth black hole manifesting in the center of the targets chest. *'Danku' (斷空, Splitting Void): Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. *